


It's a Long Story

by defenderoflandkind



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Embarrassment, Fluff, Gay, Human Disaster Aaron Burr, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Wedding Rings, don't be like Aaron kids, terrible attempts at comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8970190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defenderoflandkind/pseuds/defenderoflandkind
Summary: Aaron wants to propose to his long term boyfriend but doesn't know his ring size. Instead of having to deal with the "embarrassment" of getting the wrong size ring he decides to attempt to measure Hercules' finger. And of course, since it's Aaron, things do not go as planned.





	

Thinking back on the trail of events that had led up to this moment Aaron would have to say that he had made a mistake. Well, not just A mistake, but a series of mishaps that resulted in the ultimate failure which he is now facing. And it all started, and ended, with the man lying by himself in his bed. 

Aaron had been dating Hercules for five years when he had decided that it was time to propose to the older man. After all, Herc's friends had been teasing him for a while about when he was going to put a ring on Burr, but he hadn't acted on it yet. It wasn't that the couple hadn't discussed getting married in the past. They joked that they were practically married already, and had made plans that were never officiated, but nothing ever escalated from these conversations. And Aaron thought it was about time that they got engaged.

It was only after he had started looking for a fitting ring for proposing to his boyfriend that he realized that he had no idea what Hercules' ring size was. They had never given each other rings before, for it was always either too expensive or felt foolish to Burr (probably both if he was being honest), so he had absolutely nothing so go off of. All he knew was that the man had very broad hands and fingers to match. 

While visiting a local ring shop while his boyfriend was at work, Aaron had found his ideal ring. Silver with a yellow topaz in the middle, and small white diamonds surrounding to large stone. He looked between the information slip and a tab he had popped on his phone. A yellow gemstone is cheerful and charming, just like Hercules. It was a little expensive, but considering the fact that the family brings in a decent amount of money it was probably just his poor upbringing speaking.

Aaron, still wondering how the hell he was supposed to get Herc's ring size, opted to ask the lady behind the counter about the engagement rings. She had greeted him with a smile and told him how he could get a measurement without telling his "soon to be fiance." When they were nearing the end of the conversation, the woman handed him a plastic slide with a bunch of different colored holes built into it. She waved him off with a fond smile, wishing him luck with his proposal. 

While he was driving back home Burr finally realized that he didn't know what to do with the sizing sheet. He had the means to get Hercules' size, but he had no idea when he could ask him to try out the sheet without it sounding suspicious. He groaned in frustration, looking at the guide seated beside him exasperated. Aaron had no clue where he was going to go from here. 

As he pulled into the driveway of the quaint house he shares with his partner, Burr's eyes fall on the phone which was plugged into the car. Maybe he had friends who would know what to do. But who would he contact? He shut down the car, picking up the sizing sheet and his phone. He could text one of his boyfriend's friends. They are an eccentric bunch but they were around Hercules the second longest amount of time besides him. Opting not to bug Alexander, who is a mess to deal with on most occasions, Aaron decided to text John. 

It was not like Aaron didn't know Laurens, it was just that he didn't know him well. Sure, they had talked several times, and had known each other for about seven years at this point, but Burr would not be able to tell you a thing about the passionate man aside from the fact that he was one of Alexander's partners and Hercules' best friends. Hell, he only had John's phone number because of his boyfriend giving him all of his pal's numbers. Aaron should probably get on learning a bit about him...

Getting out of his vehicle, he turned on his phone to message his person of choice. The second he hit send he started to regret his decision.

\---

Aaron Burr: Hello John.   
Johnny ;D: hey???  
Johnny ;D: accidental text?  
Aaron Burr: Actually, no.   
Aaron Burr: I have a question for you.  
Johnny ;D: Aaron Burr???  
Johnny ;D: with a question for ME????  
Johnny ;D: hold on, I have to text this to the group chat   
Aaron Burr: No!  
Aaron Burr: I mean, please do not do that.   
Johnny ;D: ???  
Aaron Burr: It's about Hercules  
Johnny ;D: oH!  
Johnny ;D: what about him?  
Aaron Burr: I want to propose.  
Johnny ;D: FINALLY  
Johnny ;D: WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR AGES  
Johnny ;D: congrats dude  
Aaron Burr: Thanks, but there is a bit of a problem.  
Aaron Burr: I don't know his ring size and it'd be incredibly embarrassing to get the wrong size.   
Johnny ;D: ah, I got ya  
Johnny ;D: you guys never bought promise rings, did you?  
Johnny ;D: hmm  
Johnny ;D: I don't know what to tell you man  
Johnny ;D: maybe there's some time you can get the measurement without him knowing?  
Johnny ;D: otherwise I have no idea  
Aaron Burr: Alright. Thanks anyway, John.  
Johnny ;D: np dude  
Johnny ;D: let me know how it goes  
Aaron Burr: I'm sure you'll hear about it.

\---

The first thought that Aaron had was that the conversation was completely useless. He sighed, shutting down the messaging app. He supposed that he would have to do this by himself.

Once he was inside the house which he shared with his partner he found himself falling on to the leather couch in the living room. Hercules would be home for the evening in an hour, so Burr had another hour worth of nothing until he had a cuddle partner. He picked up the nearest remote, flicking on the large TV which was positioned not that far in front of him.

\---

Hercules closed shop at five, though he never got home until after six. He was the sole employee and owner of the little tailor shop which was nestled into a small corner at the edge of town. The store was his pride and joy, so he stayed after hours every day to make sure it was in the finest shape possible, and that all of the thread and scrap fabric that was thrown about throughout the day was picked up. He had worried about getting bored when he was working on opening up shop, but honestly he had been the happiest he had ever been since the little building became his.

He supposed that was in part because of his wonderful boyfriend. The two had gotten together not long after he had opened the shop. Aaron had been one of the firsts to help him with the designing of his store, and the one who had contributed the most to making his dream a reality. Even Hercules' best friend at the time, Lafayette, provided no competition for Burr, who was in and out of the place non stop for the first year of service. 

Herc locked the front door of the building silently, an usual smile stretched across his cheeks. Only a few minutes before he could see his boyfriend again, and he honestly could not wait. The couple had been told in the past that they still appeared to be as enamored with each other as the day they fell in love. They couldn't even dispute it, simply smiling at each other following any comments. 

He was especially excited tonight. Because his boyfriend closes office at five, a whole hour before Hercules usually gets home, Aaron tends to make dinner for the two. Herc, being an avid baker, initially protested this, but soon was swayed to only prepare food when shop's closed and on T-days. He was going to make chicken pot pie this particular Thursday. It was one of Aaron's favorites, so he knew his partner will be overjoyed when the food is finished.

After the short commute Hercules pushing on the door to his home, walking inside. He knew where Burr would be, so he set forth to the living room. The pair usually lounged about in the comfortable room after work, so the man had no doubts that his loved one would be stretched across the couch, a educational show playing on the television. Sure enough when Herc entered the small space Aaron looked away from the TV, which was playing the history channel, changing position on the plush chair so he could look at his boyfriend.

"Hercules!" He exclaimed, a wide grin stretching across his face, "I'm so glad you're here," Herc made his way across the room, scooping his partner into a hug as the shorter man rose to his feet. Burr gave him a kiss, pulling away to look into his eyes.

"You're just saying that because I'm making chicken pot pie," Hercules joked, moving his hands to Aaron's lower back. His boyfriend's eyes must have shined as he looked up at him with excitement.

"Maybe you're right," the man concluded. With that Burr shifted out of his partner's arms, walking towards the kitchen. Herc followed in quiet but content silence. He knew that Aaron was going to try to help him out with the food and thought that he might as well let him. It just meant that they got to eat sooner. The couple crafted and ate the meal, chatting all the while. After the meal they moved to the living room, falling into a cuddle pile on the couch. Soon they fell asleep to the lull of the TV show reciting facts about early American economy. 

\---

When Aaron woke up at one in the morning, warm and enveloped in Hercules' strong arms, he knew he had to do something. His back ached from sleeping on the couch and he was in dire need of a stretch. Careful not to wake his sleeping boyfriend, the man gently pushed his companion off of him, sneaking off to the bathroom.

After peering in the mirror for a few seconds, Burr noticed the plastic sizing sheet teetering on the edge of the porcelain sink. And just like that it hit him. Herc was asleep, so he wouldn't notice if a ring sizer was tested out on him. Aaron looped his fingers through the larger holes, making his way back to the living room.

He keeled down beside his partner, grabbing the hand which hung off of the chair, empty from the absence of Burr's body. Once he had identified the correct finger in his drowsy state Aaron slipped the larger man's finger into the largest hole. Of course it was a little too big; Herc didn't have monster hands. The pattern continued, the hole being too big the first few times, until Aaron hit a halt.

He pulled the sizer off of Hercules' finger, chalking up the size as too big. It was the tiniest bit loose, and the one beside it looked only a little smaller. Burr expected that the next size would be just right. Surprisingly, when the ring sizer was slipped on Herc's finger it didn't go the whole way down. Defeated, Aaron went to tug it off. His stomach dropped when he realized that the piece of plastic wouldn't budge. After attempting to remove it a few more times Burr realized that he was fucked.

The man had two options. One, he could wake up his boyfriend, who was now restless in his shifting, and have to deal with the embarrassment of having gotten the plastic sheet stuck on someone else's finger. Or two, he could keep on trying to take it off. With his logic hindered by sleep, Aaron stumbled off towards the kitchen to find something slippery. 

Coming back with a melted stick of butter in a bowl and a paintbrush which was lying on the counter, Burr began to lather on the liquid. He did not truly begin to panic until he was attempting to pull at the sheet and accidentally touched the butter, hissing in pain. He had just put incredibly hot butter on his boyfriend's finger. Jesus this was going downhill fast. Just as he went to get some water to cool off the man's finger, Aaron suddenly got flash backs to seventh grade science, when the teacher had told the class that heat caused substances to expand. And the butter probably hurts like hell. He stopped, placing his head in his hand, quietly deciding that he was probably the biggest idiot to walk this earth. Well, he could think of one person more foolish than himself, but he's defiantly a runner up.

Burr was about to go get the cup of cold water when he heard a groan from behind him. Turning around he saw Hercules, eyes flickering and unaffected hand massaging his temple. After a few seconds the man seemed to process that something was off, looking at the location where the pain originated. You could see the exact moment when he processed the plastic tool hanging from his ring finger, for his face contorted into a grimace which soon shifted into panic.

"What the fuck?!" Herc hissed, jolting off of the couch and rushing to the kitchen, almost running into Aaron on his way across the room. His boyfriend watched in abject horror as Hercules turned on the faucet, letting the cool water run over his finger. Soon after the water had began dulling the pain the ring sized started to slip off, eventually falling into the large sink. All that Burr could do was cringe and think about how horribly that had went. And how his boyfriend had probably figured out his plan already. Shit.

The water was shut off as Herc moved to the kitchen, grabbing an ice pack out of the freezer to hold on his injured finger. Once he was satisfied that he had prevented his own death, the tall man moved to where his partner was standing. As he grew closer Aaron noticed that there were tears welling in the older man's eyes, and he held his hand as if it were to fall off in the case that he were to let go. 

"Jesus Christ, I have several questions," Was the first thing out of Hercules' mouth, "Well, and a deep ring indent on my finger from that God damn sheet," Burr looked at Herc's hand, realizing that his companion was not lying. The sizer had left a large ring shape where it had gotten stuck. 

"I suppose you're going to have to get used to it," Aaron muttered to himself, not expecting his boyfriend to hear. Herc gave him a strange look before a realization hit him. 

"Wait," Hercules managed before moving his hand to cover his mouth. Burr let out a little sigh. This was not an ideal situation to propose, but since his super smart partner had figured out the surprise he might as well just go for it.

"Herc, I've known you for several years now and honestly those years have been the best of my life. Even before you asked me out, or I even knew I liked you, your smile would never fail at brightening up my day, and your laughter would make me grin. Sometimes I may worry that I'm not good enough for you, since you are so perfect with your romantic quirks and sweet personality, but you always assure me that there isn't anyone else you'd rather be dating. Now I'm here to return the sentiment. Hercules, there's no one else I'd rather marry, so would you make me the happiest man in the world and put a ring on it?"

Aaron dropped to his knees as he finished his improvised speech, desperately watching his boyfriend's face. Hercules appeared incredibly overwhelmed as tears started rolling down his cheeks. Burr glanced at him nervously, afraid that his proposal had failed, before Herc began rapidly nodding.

"Yes!" The man managed to choke out, swooping forward to give Aaron a hug. The two simply stood there for a few minutes, hypnotized by each other's warm embrace. Once they parted for a seconds he couldn't help but wonder how they would tell their friends about their engagement. Burr supposed that he would get to that when it came up.

\---

John was the first to noticed the shining ring which wrapped around Herc's finger. The couple had finally gotten the chosen ring and Aaron's boyfriend had started wearing it right away. It was only a matter of time before someone pointed it out.

When Laurens caught a glimpse of the glimmering metal he sucked in a breath, a squeak of excitement escaping his lips.

"Finally! You guys are engaged," he spoke, alerting the rest of the rev set to the news. Alexander looked between the two of them, a smile stretching across his face.

"Congrats you two! How did you guys get engaged?" Laf nodded to second their friend's question. After a few moments of silence Herc started to giggle, smiling fondly at Aaron.

"It's kind of a long story,"

**Author's Note:**

> I am so so sorry.
> 
> This is for the 3 people and dog who ship this,,


End file.
